


Drawing an Angel

by baeberiibungh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Model Cas, Painter Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is an art student, Cas is the model. fluffiness ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawing an Angel

Dean gulped. His hand shook a bit as his brush hovered over the canvas. He definitely needed a drink. The model on the other hand was completely at ease, no concern for his nudity and no particular expression on his face, except he has the twinkliest eyes Dean has ever seen and it looked like he was fighting a corner of his lips to not form a smirk. What he undoubtedly was that he was insanely hot!

His hair was jet black, and it appeared the boy brushed them only with his hand or something. It was messy and looked luscious sitting atop his pretty face. His eyes were midnight blue, when the moon was low and every star in the universe came out in the sky. His hands were big and Dean squirmed in his seat, imagining those same hands painting bruises of different hue on his own skin.

“So, do you want any particular pose?” asked the guy.

And ooo myyy GOD that voice, holy shit Dean would come from that voice alone. Shit shit this was bad. Should he tell him to leave? This was definitely not professional, and Dean has always followed the rule of never getting intimate with any of his models. Till now. So he took a deep breath. And then took one more. That gravelly voice the perfect shade of crushed seashells and pink heat, Dean wanted a colour just to describe that.

The man was looking a bit worried now. Dean wondered why, frowning in sympathy, when he remembered that he was still breathing loudly. Ah, of course, the guy probably thought he was having a panic asthma attack or something, or maybe panicking. His body looked tense and he seemed ready to jump forward should Dean faint or do equally dramatic. He cleared his throat to reassure the guy he was ok.

“Um... ya... no. I mean I don’t need any particular pose. You just relax. I just want to get my figure studies accurate. So I will be doing just parts. So no need to pose for me or anything. My name is Dean by the way. I didn’t...um... catch yours,” mutters Dean definitely not looking at his face by the time he is done mumbling his words to the stranger who had rang his bell, said he was sent by Gabriel to be the model and was nude before Dean could close the door.

This time the man gives a slight smile. He opens his mouth and caresses Dean’s overheated skin from 10 feet away when he says, “My name is Castiel. Gabriel is my brother. I too am a student here and I model a lot for the art students. So I am kinda used to it. I can also sit still for a long amount of time, so really, poses are no problem.” Dean whimpers slightly at this, then clears his throat while blushing furiously and then picks up the paintbrush again which he put down while talking to Cas.

His brush hovers over the canvas again, but this time, he looks at Cas more objectively (tries to anyway), and notices how his eyelashes make his eyes more smoky and defined at the same time. Latching onto that, he starts drawing, using water colours mostly. The next time he is aware about his surrounding, almost 5 hours has passed, and he has half filled 4 canvasses with various close-ups of Cas’s bosy and face and they haphazardly are lying around the room in a messy tilt towards himself. As if each drawing he did was further thing to be studied while he drew and redrew Cas over and over again.

Dean jumped up saying, “Shit Cas, you should have told me something. I didn’t even feed you anything. Are you cold? Do you need a sweater or something, I have tons, my mom makes me many....um what?”

“What did you call me?” Cas asks bug eyed

“O.. Um... just that your name seemed like a mouthful, er sorry won’t say it again...”

Before Dean could finish, Cas was shaking his head and standing up from the sofa where he sat more than five hours ago, “No no it’s ok, just that no one has ever called me that, and not even I thought of shortening it that way. Cas, huh. Heh. I like it. U can call me that.”

While he was speaking, Cas was cracking his joints and stretching this way and that, while still unclothed, and Dean was drooling, yes, that was definite drool rolling down his chin, so he did an abrupt about turn and went towards the wall where shelves were filled up with books. Taking a steady breadth or two, he turned back, and was immediately overcome by regret to see that Cas was putting his clothes on. Damn, if he hadn't been acting like a goddamn teenager, Cas might have been still on display.

Trying to keep the disappointment out of his face, Dean smiled at him weakly and said, “You should have called out to me or something. And really, you could have gotten up and moved around a bit too you know. Anyway, I better pay you soon so that you can escape my ugly mug. Here, I hope this is enough?”

“O whoa man, this is too much, and didn’t Gabriel tell you how much I charge?” Cas asked, a bit alarmed.

“No no you deserve this, you stayed still for so long. I hope I can use you again when I start drawing full figures. You were a perfect angel,” Dean adds, remembering the huge wings tattoo that covered up the whole of his back.

Cas chuckled lightly, and Dean couldn’t help noticing that his eyes were twinkling as ever. “Well, I will see you soon then. Don’t be a stranger.” With a mock salute, Cas opened the door of the studio and walked out of the room. After he was gone, Dean thunked his head on the door and sighted deeply. Cas was an absolutely handsome man. Definitely younger than him, but not _young_ , if his face is anything to go by. Dean then wondered if he had a boyfriend maybe or even was gay.

Forcing himself off the door, he headed towards his works, laid strewn across the room. Each was an incomplete study of a particular anatomy of Cas’s physique. One showed his face, only his eyes coloured blue, from his forehead to just below his lips. Another held a portion of his torso, with his neck showing. Another had his lower torso, his hips and the start of his dark pubic hair as well as part of his thigh. The last had his hands clasped, over a backdrop of his stomach and belly button.

Promising himself he will try to colour them in after supper, he puts all of paintings the on the sofa and the ground, trying to group them so that that look like the actual man. Feeling sad at how his paintings do no justice to the beauty that just vacated his room, he trundles to the stove, with shuffling feet, feeling very down all of a sudden.

Out of the blue, someone knocks on his door. Dean frowns at it. No one is supposed to come. And Dean is very particular about who comes to his studio and when. Frowning darkly he goes to open the door, a look of distaste already forming on his lips, when he sees, surprised that it is Cas. Instantly he is smiling brightly at him and feeling very happy. He asks, “Did you leave something behind?” because what other reason would he have to come back.

Cas rubs the back of his neck, looking abashed as he says, “Um, no, nothing like that. Just that. Um. I just earned a bit of money and was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me. Nearby. You know, just food. Like, if you wanna, that is.”

“O... Yeah. Yeah man, that will be nice. Just lemme get my jacket and we will go now ok, just give me a minute,” says Dean almost running inside. He is back in 30 seconds, an old leather jacket clutched in his hands and his key ring shoved onto one finger. He locks up the door, steps out of the building after Cas and starts walking with him. He looks up for a bit as if remembering something, and sees that the starts are full out and sky the colour of Cas’s eyes.

He leans a bit closer to Cas then, and Cas too leans in, and to the whole world both look like lovers out for a evening stroll.

**Author's Note:**

> criticisms, comments, kudos appreciated. Hope you guys like it.


End file.
